The King of Zero
by Cheezeburger
Summary: A king, imprisoned for crimes he didn't commit, bearing power only few could wish to achieve. A student, made fun of for her zero talent in the field of magic. Until one day, the King is summoned as the girl's familar. Now stuck in a world he doesn't understand, he decides to play along.
1. Chapter 1 - The King is Summoned

A man was floating through an empty void. He was imprisoned in here long ago, with no way to get out. This is the existence of Leon Varaltos.

He had long, silver hair that fell down to his shoulders, with bangs covering one of his eyes. His eyes were different coloured; one silver and the other one gold. He wore a black shirt, covered with a white jacket, which had a red moon with a golden sword through the middle emblazoned on the back, accompanied by a pair of black pants with a streak of gold crossing from top to bottom. He also wore black shoes. He wore a golden cloak with a black dragon insignia on it. Holding the cloak together was a silver clasp, with the same insignia on it. Around his neck was a pendant with a finely cut black opal incrusted in it, surrounded by eight smaller sized gems; a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, a topaz, a pearl, a diamond, a howlite and an obsidian gemstone.

"You think this place would drive a dude insane… " Leon spoke out; closing what appeared to be a book.

"_My humble servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…" _

"What was that!?" Leon looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "I'm meant to be the only one here!"

_"...my divine, wise, and powerful servant..." __The voice continued._

"Divine? Wrong person. Wise? When it suits me. Powerful? … I was. Not sure now through. But seriously, who is there!?"

As Leon spoke, a green sphere was forming over him and the voice from before rang out.

_"...I beseech you, from the bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear!"_

"Not like I had much of a choice in the matter…" And with that Leon was sucked into the portal.

* * *

- Leon's POV. -

And there was an explosion. When I could hear again I heard a voice ring out.

"And it looks like you failed again, Louise. As to be expected of the Zero!" The voice said, mockingly.

"Shut up, Kirche!" A voice, probably Louise's, retorted. When the smoke cleared Leon saw the smoke clear, revealing a large group of children, wearing what seemed to be a school uniform and holding what must be wands. Among the students was a red haired girl, a girl with blonde hair that ended in drills, and a balding man who appeared to be the teacher. There also were many different creatures of many shapes and sizes, including a frog, a salamander, a mole and a dragon.

_'Magicians? …Must be a ritual of some kind.'_ I thought.

There was a long silence for a moment until a pink haired girl walked up to Leon.

"Who are you?" The girl asked angrily, speaking in a language that sounded French, but spoken differently. Luckily I can speak all types of languages so I understood near perfectly.

"I am Leon Varaltos."

At my response, a blonde haired boy started laughing. "Louise summoned a commoner!"

"Louise the Zero!" Another said.

"You don't grab a commoner off the street just so you can say you did something, Zero!" The red-haired girl mocked.

"It was a mistake! Mr Colbert, let me do it again!" Louise pleaded to the balding man who must be Mr Colbert.

"Louise I'm sorry, but allowing you to redo the summoning would be insulting Brimir himself," The man said seriously. "Now please, finish the contract."

"Fine." Louise grumbled, before turning to me. "You should feel lucky. Nobles such as me normally never do this." As she said this, she gestured for me to kneel. Compared to me, she was short, at around 5'7", while I was around 6'2". I kneeled.

As I kneeled, she began to chant. "I am Louise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Pentagon of the Five Elements, give this being your blessing and make it my familiar!" After that she finished the chant by kissing me.

A few seconds later I felt a dull pain coming from my right hand. Looking at it, it seemed that runes were being carved into my skin. I decided to find out what the runes meant later.

"Young man, may I have a look at those runes?" Mr Colbert approached me as he asked. I felt no reason to refuse his request.

"Of course." I raised my right hand so he could see it. After he finished drawing the markings he turned back to the class.

"You're dismissed. Head back to your dorms."

Most of the class started to levitate away, probably to the dorms. Louise just walked back from the building. With no way of knowing to get around, I just followed her.

* * *

Eventually we walked into one of the towers, up a winding stairwell and down a hallway to her room. Her room was quite spacious. There was a window on the side opposite the door, with a bed near it and next to the bed was a table. Along the wall opposite the bed was a chest of drawers, and a table.

"This is where you live? Where I come from any of this was reserved for royalty, and those who believed otherwise were executed." I asked in amazement.

"What?" Louise seemed a bit shocked at this. I don't blame her; I doubt there would be a person who wouldn't be.

"That's just how it was, which reminds me. Could you explain to me where I am?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Very well," Louise sighed. "This is the Academy of Magic in the kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkegenia. To the northeast is the kingdom of Germania, Gallia to the southeast, south of which is the holy empire of Romalia. There is also a floating country named Albion."

"A floating… country? What is that like?" I asked, still looking at the window.

"I don't know. I've never been there."

"I see," I turned around, and noticed her changed in her pink nightgown. I noticed her clothes on her bed, and pointed at them. "Do you want me to clean them, Louise?"

"I do. Also, wake me up after dawn."

"Very well, may I ask where I will be sleeping?"

"There." She pointed to a pile of hey in the corner.

"Better than where I was sleeping before…" I muttered to myself. "Well, good night Louise."

"Good night… commoner." Louise muttered sleepily.

I opened the door, walked out into the hallway and went down the stairs.

"Of course my dear Katie, I would love some of your soufflé." One of the blonde haired boys from earlier said in a flamboyant voice.

"Really?" Katie asked joyfully.

"Of course. I would never lie to your eyes."

I was walking past them, which got the boy's attention.

"Isn't that the plebeian Louise summoned?"

"That's a hot topic among the first years."

Ignoring them, I walked by the two students.

"Hey, aren't you going to give the nobility the respect they deserve?" The blonde boy called out.

"When you actually deserve it, 'noble'." I replied in a mocking tone, and walked out of the tower. I came upon a maid dusting off a statue. She was a young woman, but her most defining feature was her black hair. She was the first person here that I have seen with black her. As I approached her, she stopped dusting the statue.

"Excuse me; I was looking for the laundry room, or someone who can wash these." I said, lifting the clothes that were on my arm.

"I can take that off your hands, my lord". The maid said kindly.

"I am no lord, but thank you, miss …?" I asked for her name. I wasn't a lord, and even if I was I doubt it would matter here.

"My name is Siesta. And you are?" Siesta asked.

"I am Leon."

"Well Leon, I should get going now, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Siesta. As soon as possible, please bring them to Lady Vallière's room. Good night."

After Siesta left I leant down against a wall and sat down. I looked up into the sky and noticed the two moons in the sky.

'Two moons? Interesting…' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up just before dawn. Heading up to Louise's room, I picked up the clothes that Siesta washed, opened the door and put the clothes on the table. I walked over to Louise's bed to wake her up.

"Wake up." I said poking her cheek.

"Nyehh," She said as she yawned, rubbing her eyes open. "Who are you?"

"Good morning, Louise. I am Leon, the familiar you summoned yesterday. Your clothes are on the desk. I will be waiting outside." I went for the door.

"Wait – "She started before getting cut off by the door closing.

"Stupid commoner…" She grumbled and begun to change. As soon as she was done she went outside and pointed at me. "Commoner… you will be punished for that. No breakfast!"

I just simply shrugged in response. It wouldn't be the first time I would have been without breakfast, and if I was hungry I could always find the kitchen.

"Oh Louise…" The redhead from yesterday said as she approached us.

"Kirche." Louise growled in response.

"So this is your familiar…. Unlike a certain zero that shall not be named, I summoned an actual familiar. Come here, Flame!"

"It's not every day that you see salamanders are large as these." I said patting the red salamander that waddled next to her.

"I suppose. It's from the Fire Dragon Mountains. Anyway I must go. Goodbye, Louise and commoner." Kirche said as she walked away, her salamander following her.

"Goodbye, Miss Kirche." I said, turning around to face Louise.

"Gah!" Louise grunted as she walked towards the stairwell. "That Zerbst! She thinks just because that she has bigger breasts than I do she is better than I am!"

I just shrugged and followed her. Ignoring the whispers about the familiar that Louise had summoned. It didn't bother me, but Louise seemed to be mildly annoyed about it.

* * *

"Wait here." She commanded as she stormed into a large building that is probably the academy's mess hall. I pulled out a book from one of my pockets and begun to read. About an hour later I noticed Louise with a hoard of students coming out of the building and gestured for me to follow her.

We ended up in an open field, which had many chairs and servants walking around serving the nobles.

"So what is going on today?" I asked.

"We have the day off to bond with our familiars." She responded.

"I see…" I said, putting my book away and getting out a chess set from another pocket. "Well, how about a game of chess?"

"Chess? You can play?" She asked me, skeptically.

"Of course I can," I answered, setting up the pieces. "Now, want to play?"

"I can't believe I just noticed, but what is with that pendant?" Louise asked; pointing at the pendant I was wearing.

"This? A gift from a friend." I answered.

"I'm no expert with these things, but that looks masterfully made."

"I agree. The person who made it was one of the highest jewellers I could find…. And checkmate." I said, checkmating her king. "You're not bad at this, Louise. I would like to play again later.

"Very well, as long as you teach you teach me how to improve!" She said, waving her finger at me.

"If that is what you –"I began but got cut off by a squeal of pain.

"You stupid maid! You made two ladies cry!" A boy – I think it was Guiche, yelled, rubbing the hand he used to hit the maid, Siesta.

"I'm sorry my lord, I should have known –" She stopped when she saw me stepping in.

"Don't be." I said, as Guiche turned his attention towards me.

"Stay out of this commoner. She ruined my reputation, and she must pay." Guiche said.

"I got a better idea," I said coldly. "We duel. You win; you do whatever you want to her. I win, you leave her alone."

"Very well. Vestri Court, 10 minutes!" Guiche said, before storming off.

"You idiot! What are you doing!?" Louise yelled as she found me.

"I am going to show that blonde fop exactly where he belongs." I said calmly.

"You can't win against nobility! You are going to die!" Louise said, banging her fists against my chest.

"I will be fine. I've dealt with worse." I walked off; following the crowd going off to what is probably the site of the duel.

Mages circled around the field for the duel that was about to take place with Guiche and I in the centre. I noticed Kirche, with another girl next to her, who had short light blue hair and wore glasses, looking away from her book to see the fight. I turned my attention towards Guiche.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said.

"Can we just hurry up? What are the terms of this duel?" I asked.

"The first to surrender or be knocked out loses. Fair?"

"It will do."

"Wait!" A voice called out from the crowd. Louise rushed in towards Guiche. "Guiche, just knock it off! Duels are forbidden!"

"Only when it's between nobility." Guiche pointed at me. "He is a commoner. There is no problem."

"I agree. There is no problem." I said. Louise stepped back into the crowd

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. So your opponent shall be a Bronze Valkyrie." He said, flicking his rose. A petal fell down and from it, a golem formed.

_'So that's his style…'_ I thought as he showed off to the crowd.

"Very well. Shall we begin?" I asked.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Duel

"So, shall we begin?" I asked.

"We shall." Guiche replied. His Valkyrie proceeded to charge and attempted to punch me. It was fast, but unfortunately not fast enough as I dodged out of the way and put some distance between us.

When I believed I got enough distance between the two of us I raised my right hand, and the wind began to gather around it quickly, causing my cloak to flutter. The wind continued to build up, and then it suddenly died out, revealing a sword, a little less half my size. Etched into the sword's blade were runes, and the guard was inlaid with silver. The grip was made out of rubber and dyed black, while the pommel was gold and had a large diamond embedded in it.

"Was that wind magic?" Some confused voices from the crowd yelled out.

Grabbing the sword I rushed up towards the bronze construct and sliced it through the middle horizontally, destroying it in a single hit.

"Was that all you had? Just surrender." I taunted.

"I refuse to surrender to a commoner!" Guiche declared as he created five more Valkyries, two armed with spears and the other three with swords.

"Well that's a little better… you might want to brace yourself." I warned.

"_Spirit of the winds! In the name of the king, I request your aid! Blast away my enemies until they are but a pile of dust! Bringer of the hurricane, Randisis!" _

As I finished chanting, the wind picked up to the point that Guiche was forced downwards. The five Valkyries were forced back towards Guiche. Where they were the winds started to converge, taking the shape of a dragon.

"J-Just what is this?" Guiche stuttered fearfully as he asked. "I've never seen wind magic like this before!"

The wind died down, revealing a dragon, four times the size of a fully grown adult dragon. The dragon's scales were green like emeralds, and shined, even in the in the little sunlight that Vestri Court received, with eyes that gleamed the same colour. It had spikes on its tail and its wings.

"Y-y-you just summoned a dragon!" Guiche stuttered.

"I guess you could call him a dragon." I said, before glaring at Guiche. "I'll give you one chance to surrender, 'Noble'."

"I will not surrender!" Guiche announced before creating five more Valkyries, and sent them at the dragon.

"I did give you a chance. Randisis, destroy them!" I commanded the dragon.

The dragon rushed forwards at the golems, destroying one with a blast of wind from its wings. It slammed its tail down on three that tried to attack it from behind, and crushed one in its jaws.

"I understand that you like to show off, Randisis, but I think you should just get rid of them." I suggested.

Randisis seemed to agree with the suggestion, as it released a powerful gust of wind at the golems that remained, crushing them instantly.

"A bit like that." I joked, patting it on the head. "You can go now."

The dragon turned back into wind, and I walked over to Guiche, who has seemed to have fallen from shock.

"Do you surrender?" Guiche nodded. "Good. I expect you to honour our deal." I said, before dematerializing my sword.

I walked up to Louise, and walked out of the crowd with her. The crowd parted almost instantly for us, probably in fear that something would happen if they don't. I noticed Siesta following the two of us and stopped to talk to Louise.

"Y-you're an n-noble!" Louise stuttered out.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you mind if we talk somewhere quiet?" I asked clicking my fingers, teleporting us to Louise's room.

* * *

**In the headmaster's office:**

The current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, Sir Osmond, was sitting with his elbows propped on desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

However, that soon changed when the door was thrown open, and Colbert rushed inside.

"Old Osmond!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Osmond replied, facing Colbert with a serious expression.

"I-I have big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"J-Just please take a look at these!" Colbert pleaded, handing Osmond a book and the sketch he took of Leon's runes.

Upon looking at them, Osmond's expression immediately changed.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

The woman sitting on a desk near the door promptly stood up and left the room. After he confirmed that was she was outside, he spoke up.

"Now, please explain this to me, Mister Colbert."

* * *

**Later, in Louise's room:**

"So, you're telling me that you are not only a noble – from a different world no less – but you were a king!?" Louise yelled out.

"That is correct" I confirmed.

"Not only that, you can summon elemental spirits!?"

"That is also correct."

"And since that isn't crazy enough, you're the king of a world inhabited by these elemental spirits!"

"I suppose I was. I don't blame you if you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you but…"

"I understand. I would be the same if I was told all of this."

"I suppose…"

I heard someone knocking on our door, and went over and opened it. On the other side of the door was a young woman with green hair.

"You are…?" I asked the woman who was at the door. I hadn't seen her around the academy before, and she looked like neither a student nor a servant.

"I am Miss Longueville, the secretary of Sir Osmond." She answered, bowing. "He would like to see you both in his office, and sent me to pick you up."

"I guess we should go then." Louise said, following Longueville down the hallway. I shrugged and followed them.

We went out of the tower we were in, to inside another tower. We walked down a long, winding hallway and went up a set of spiral staircases. Louise seemed to be nervous the entire time for whatever reason. At the top of the staircase was another long hallway, at the end of said hallway was a door, that the secretary opened, probably the headmaster's office.

Inside the office was an old man with a white beard and hair and the teacher from yesterday, Mr Colbert. The older man must be the headmaster, Sir Osmond.

"Old Osmond, I have brought the two here, as you requested." Miss Longueville informed.

"Thank you, Miss Longueville." He said, looking at us. "I suppose you know why I bought the two of you here?"

"Because me being summoned could cause problems with your academy." I answered, as Louise shrugged.

"That is correct… How did you know?" He said, with shock evident on his face.

"I have my ways."

"If you say so." He coughed. "So, who are you, and where are you from?"

"I am Leon Varaltos von Crecentia, the Spirit King of Crecentia." I spoke out in a royal voice.

There was an audible gasp from Longueville.

"Those two don't look surprised…" I muttered under my breath. Louise nodded.

"Crecentia? I do not believe I've heard of the place." He said, pulling out a map.

"You will not find it on a map, Sir Osmond. It is the name of the world I come from." I informed Osmond.

There was another gasp, but this time it also came from Osmond and Colbert as well.

"Wait. You were a king of a world?!" Colbert asked, disbelievingly.

"I was." I confirmed. "Anyway, enough of this. I believe we should get back on topic.

"Right. Anyway, you're Miss Vallière's familiar now, and it is your duty to protect her. There was never a case of this happening before, and we will do anything to make this up to you." Osmond said sympathetically. I looked at Louise, who looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown.

"P-Please forgive me for what I did and said to you yesterday!" Louise pleaded.

"I already have." I said as I ruffled her hair. "I will stay with you, but I have some things I need."

"What do you require?" Osmond said, raising his eyebrows.

"Firstly, I would like to request full access to the academy's libraries." I said as I took my hand off Louise's head.

"That might be a bit difficult; I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'd also like to have an enrollment at the academy and also a room close to Louise's. This world interests me somewhat."

"We have an empty room available directly across from Louise's room." Osmond said, taking a key from his desk, and giving it to Longueville. "We'll handle the enrollment."

"I guess that will be all for now, then."

"Very well. Miss Longueville will show you to your room. Again, I am sorry that this has happened, Your Majesty."

"There is nothing to worry about… these things happen for a reason… and please, just call me Leon." I said sadly as I followed Longueville and Louise out of the room. We went out of the middle tower and past Vestri Court, getting stares as we proceeded to the tower where my new room is. We stopped in front of Louise's room.

"Here is the key to your room." Longueville said as she passed me the key, then left.

I opened the door to my room. There was a window on the wall without any curtains, a small bed and a smaller table next to it. I walked inside the room and gestured for Louise to come inside.

I clicked my fingers, and the room begun to be furnished. The bed was changed into a kings sized bed, and the table changed to three times its original size. The window got purple curtains, and drawers decorated part of the wall. Next to the window was a small cupboard with books inside. In front of the wall opposite the bed a large desk appeared, with multiple books and a container full of pens on it. There was a small chess table as well, close to the window.

"Whoa…" Louise said in a daze.

"What's wrong, Louise?" I said, chuckling.

"I'm just shocked honestly." Louise said, shaking her head. "That someone like me, a Zero, summoned a king."

"A Zero? … Oh. You said that your spells always end up in an explosion?"

"Yes, that is correct." Louise said sadly. "All my spells end up in failure."

"Well that can't be true, for two reasons."

"And those are?"

"Well the first is that you summoned me. If all of your spells did fail, the summoning wouldn't of worked, correct?

"I suppose not." Louise said in a happier tone.

"And the second is that if spells normally explode, wouldn't that mean that your spells are just simply being done wrong in some way?"

"Well yes, but I have no idea in what way I am doing the spell wrong…" Louise said, in a slightly sadder tone.

"Don't worry Louise; I'll help you find out." I said, smiling while rubbing her hair. "But for now, you should go get some sleep."

"I-I suppose." She said blushing. "Tomorrow is the Day of Void, so I'll take you shopping, and then we'll start on how I'm doing this wrong, okay?"

"Of course. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Louise nodded and walked into her room. I closed my room's door and got some sleepwear from my drawers and quickly changed into them, and lay down on the bed. Sleep came quickly

* * *

**Louise's Room:**

_That night, Louise dreamed. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it looked like she was in the city of Tristiania. No – It was too clean to be the city, and the people were too few in number. The people of the village looked satisfied, and were dressed in clothing that not even most nobles could afford. And the houses that aligned the streets looked like they were owned by nobles. _

_Looking forwards, on a hill was a castle far grander than the ones she had seen, even the ones belonging to royalty! Walking out of the village, Louise noticed how the farms covered great distances, and worked by only a few men. There were machines that helped in the planting, harvesting and the collection of the foodstuffs, and the food that she saw was luxurious in appearance. _

_Louise eventually found herself in front of two people; a man and a woman. The woman appeared to be a maid and the other was royally dressed, like a king. In the maid's hands was a bundle of cloth, with a baby inside. The baby had silver hair and one silver eye, the other being gold._

"_I'm sorry that your wife died in childbirth, Your Highness, but all is not lost. You still have a son." The maid said. _

"_I suppose I do." The man said, turning around to pick up the baby. "You need a name, don't you? I know… how about Leon?"_

_The baby looked happy at its name._

_And so Louise slept, and dreamed of the baby's childhood. _

_She had a suspicion that this dream would not be the last. _


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sword and a Maid

**Leon POV:**

I woke up a few hours after dawn. I quickly got changed into a set of clothes and teleported to Louise's room. Deciding to have some fun I casted a spell of tranquillity to block noise from exiting the room, created a sphere of wind and casted an explosion in the sphere. Needless to say, this woke Louise up.

"An explosion… an explosion!?" She yelled.

"Good morning to you as well Louise." I chuckled, exiting through the door. "I trust you can get changed yourself."

Two minutes later, Louise walked out of her room, dressed. She stifled a yawn before glaring at me.

"What was that for!?" She yelled.

"What was what for?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"The explosion!"

"What explosion?"

"Just forget it." She sighed.

"Good." I said. "Well, you better get breakfast."

"What about you?"

"I don't need any. I have my own." I said, pulling a block of chocolate out of my pocket.

"How did you get that?" Louise asked, pointing at the chocolate.

"Magic." I said, walking with Louise to the mess building.

"But isn't that bad for you?"

"For most humans, yes. Not for me through."

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

"Boss! Someone took the chocolate!" A man in a shop uniform said.

"This is the fourth time someone took it…" The other man said, putting a hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Vestri Court: **

I went to an empty area in the court so that I could practice with my swordsmanship. Using one of my many spells, I created a shadow clone of myself, and began to fight it. Luckily it was only one quarter of my total strength. I do not want to know how long it would take against my clone at full power. I can't say I haven't been tempted to do it before, however.

I must have gotten too much into the battle as I detected a powerful but faint magical signature coming towards me. I reflected the spell over to the shadow of me, causing it to disappear in an explosion. I looked over and saw what looked like Louise.

'_Interesting…' _I thought to myself. "Hello Louise. Can I help you?"

"We're going to the stables." She said.

"To get a horse?" I asked. "There's no need, Randisis is faster."

"Randisis?"

"You forgot? Randisis, the wind dragon?"

"Oh, it."

"Randisis is not an it! Randisis is a proud male!" I said, fake whining.

"Okay, okay. Just bring him!" Louise pleaded.

"_Randisis!" _Summoning my favourite wind dragon, I climbed on him and helped Louise up. I told the dragon to fly in the direction that the city was in. On the way there I could tell that we were being followed, so I told Randisis to go even faster, ignoring Louise's cries to slow down. Once we were outside what appeared to be a small village, I told Randisis to land and jumped off him. Once he and Louise landed I waited for Louise to climb off and we walked into the village.

"This place is tiny…" I muttered.

"This is our great city, the capital of Tristain: Tristainia!" Louise said in triumph, not hearing what I said.

"Great city?" I continued to mutter. "Cities where I come from are much larger than this!"

"Hurry up, familiar!" Louise called. "I found the place I wanted to take you!"

"Yes, of course, 'Master'." I responded sarcastically, and teleported to where Louise was. She appeared to be in front of a weapon store.

"Good day, my lady." An elderly man behind the counter said. He appeared to be the owner of the shop, but he looked like a scammer from some very subtle expressions. Louise didn't seem to notice them so I didn't bring them up. "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for a sword for my servant here." She said pointing at me.

"Preferably one-handed." I added in.

"What he said."

"Very well." He said, going to the back. Once he came back he took out a golden sword. "This is a sword created by a famous alchemist. It will cut through anything like butter and will never break. It is only 3000 gold ecus."

"May I have a look at it?" I asked, getting out a bag full of what were golden coins. "This should cover the price."

Passing the sword to me, he put the money away somewhere.

The sword was quite heavy, and would probably be quite unusable in an actual battle.

"What do you think, Atarus? Atarus?" I said in confusion, before sighing and clicking my fingers, removing a silence spell cast on my sword. "I forgot to do that didn't I?"

"It's been a long time Leon. I don't blame you for forgetting. Anyway, that sword isn't worth your time."

"L-L-Leon! Your sword can talk?" Louise asked in amazement. I couldn't blame her; it's quite rare to see a talking sword.

"Yes, yes it can." I sighed again. "Anyway, about that sword, Atarus."

"Ah, yes. It is a splendid broadsword of around a metre and a half in length. The handle is made for two-handed wielding and is decorated with jewels. The blade reflects light with a glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade." Atarus went on about the sword. "However, the sword is garbage. Try hitting it with me, Leon."

"Wait, what?" Louise and the storekeeper cried out.

Ignoring them, I slammed the end of Atarus's blade down on the blade of the golden sword, the golden sword shattered.

"I see. The gold makes the metal brittle and soft, making it break easily in a battle. However, there is lead inside the blade which makes it heavy to use." Atarus and I said at the same time.

"Just like old times, isn't it Atarus?" I said, chuckling.

"Yes, yes it is Leon." Atarus said in a happy tone of voice.

"Looks like you can't fool them old man! However, I am surprised to see another talking sword in a place like this." A voice said, originating from a barrel full of weapons near one of the walls. I walked over, and grabbing a sword that the voice originated from. The sword was equal in size to Atarus, but was covered in rust. I used a quick spell to return the sword to the point it was at its best. The sword's rust was removed, as if it was never there in the first place, and the blade was now slightly golden, and shining.

"I haven't felt this powerful in ages! Anyway, the name is Derflinger, but you can call me Derf!"

"It is nice to meet you, Derf." I said, putting him onto the side that Atarus was not using. "I am Leon Varaltos, and this is my sword Atarus."

"It's nice to meet you Derf." Atarus said. "How much does he cost?"

"You can have him for 100 gold ecus. He has been a nuisance to my business anyway. Keeps scaring away my customers." The shopkeeper sighed.

"Looks like you're coming with us, Derflinger." I said as I passed 100 golden coins to the shopkeeper.

"We should be going to the noble area now." Louise stated.

"I suppose we should." I said, following Louise outside.

* * *

When we arrived at the noble section of the city, I could not help but notice the difference was like day and night. The commoner section was definitely larger than the noble section, but was much dirtier. Rubbish lay uncollected on the street, was quite dark, people emptied their chamber pots out onto the streets, and rats were visible in every direction. The noble section was well-lit, clean and was well-maintained, with a variety of houses aligning the streets.

We walking around for a while until Louise walked into a clothing store. Knowing better than to enter a clothing store with a female on any occasion, I pulled a book out of my pocket and begun to read it. Once I noticed Louise exiting the store I grabbed her bags and walked with her to another store, still reading my book. She looked inside the store before leaving and looking for a place to eat. We arrived at what would be classified as a five-star restaurant, and ordered something to eat.

* * *

"Hey Louise, is there any alchemy stores in the city?" I asked, coming out of the restaurant.

"There should be, why?" Louise answered.

"I need some things to help determine your element."

I followed Louise into an alchemy store and showed the shopkeeper a list of things I needed.

After paying the storekeeper for the ingredients I needed, we headed back to the city gates. I summoned Randisis and helped Louise onto him, and then climbed on myself. On the way back I changed the properties of some of the ingredients a little so that they turned into a liquid.

* * *

I got Randisis to land in Vestri Court and dismounted the dragon. When we got back, it was night time. I created a ball of light and followed it to the tower where both of our rooms were.

"Hey partner, how come you don't need to use a wand, like the mages here?" Derflinger asked.

"Leon has always been like that. Unlike the mages here, who turn willpower into magic through their wands, using their logic to force the elements to their will. Elven magic uses the power of nature itself instead of forcing it, changing it to their will. As a result, some people have wrongly compared Elven magic to Leon's." Atarus started to explain.

"If he doesn't use magic like the mages here, and not like the elves… no, it can't be…" Derflinger muttered.

"It is true, Derflinger." Atarus confirmed whatever he was thinking of. "Leon is the King of Crecentia, the home world of the spirits. You could say that is he is -"

"Enough worshipping me, Atarus." I cut him off. "They don't need to know that yet."

"Of course, my liege."

"You know I don't like formalities, Atarus." I warned my sword before turning to Louise. "I'll meet you in the morning, Louise. I have some things I need to do."

"Y-yes." Louise said, heading up the tower, presumably towards her room.

I headed towards the library, to find out what I could about the world I have found myself in. On the way I found the maid, Siesta, following me.

"Hello, Siesta. Can I help you?" I said, turning around to talk to her.

"O-oh, hello, my lord. I just wanted to –"She started before getting cut off by Atarus.

"If you're going to call Leon by any nobility particles, use his proper one: King!" Atarus said angrily.

"Don't mind Atarus. Just call me Leon."

"K-K-King Leon." Siesta stuttered. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out two days ago…"

"Please Siesta." I started. "Just call me Leon. Anyway, you do not need to thank me. I did what I think was right, and that is all that matters. If something like that happens again, do not hesitate to tell me."

"Thank you, Leon." Siesta blushed. "A-Anyway, you seemed to be going somewhere. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not. Company would be very nice." I said, smiling.

"Seriously Leon. Sometimes I think you just want to build a harem for the fun of it." Atarus joked.

I pushed Atarus back into his sheath.

"Well I know just how to help you." Atarus said, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "Hey Siesta! Leon here wants to hire you!"

"R-Really!?" Siesta asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes." I sighed, not wanting to make her upset. "I do."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Siesta asked, skipping to the central tower. "Let's get to the headmasters office!"

"Wow. Partner really is too kind for his own good." Derflinger stated.

"Yes, yes he is." Atarus agreed.

"Shut up you two." I said, pushing them back into their sheaths.

* * *

We walked for a while until we reached Sir Osmond's office. I knocked on the door, opening it as I was told to come in.

"I appear to be interrupting something. I'll come back later." I said monotonously as I looked at the scene in the office. Miss Longueville was stepping on the headmaster who was on the floor with a furious expression on her face.

"No, what can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Osmond said as he sat on his seat.

"Just call me Leon, please." I sighed. "I would like to hire Siesta as my personal maid."

"That shall be done." Osmond said, pulling out a roll of paper from his desk. "This is her contract. Her salary per month was 100 ecus."

"By the way, Leon." Longueville started as soon as I pocketed the contract. "Have you started to prepare for the familiar exhibition? It starts soon and the princess shall be coming to observe."

"No." I shook my head. "This is the first I heard of it. Thank you for telling me though."

I walked out into the hallway, meeting up with Siesta.

"Well Siesta." I started. "You've been hired. How does 500 ecus per month sound?"

"It… It… It sounds great!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug that could crush most people's bones. "But… where will I stay?"

"You can stay in my room. Is that a problem?"

"No. It's fine."

"Good."

We walked up the tower that my room was in, and stopped in front of my door. Unlocking it, I entered the room and sat down on the chair, next to my chess table. Siesta was in front of the door, looking hesitant about coming in.

"Just come in Siesta." I told her.

"Thank you." She said, walking inside the room. She took a seat and sat across from me. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not." I replied, tapping something on the side of the table. Suddenly, the board flipped upside down, revealing a polished oak desk. "Is there anything you want to know, Siesta?"

"Why did you decide to… hire me, Leon?" Siesta asked.

"That's a secret, Siesta." I chuckled. I quickly used a spell to change into my sleepwear and then went to my bed. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Wait, where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the bed if you want. There are some night clothes on the desk." I said, creating some clothes on the desk.

"O-Okay." She stuttered blushing as she went to the desk and changed into the clothes there, before slipping into the bed. "Good night, Leon".

"Already adding her to your harem Leon? What would Louise think?" Atarus said dramatically.

"Shut up Atarus." I said, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I must have slept in because I could hear my door being opened… with a fuming Louise coming inside my room.

"Leon! You were meant to wake me up earli…" Louise stopped, before pointing a finger at Siesta and I, twitching. With her other hand she took out her wand. "Y-you with a-a m-maid! T-together! I-is it because of her b-breasts? A-are they really that big? Do you really like big breasts that much?"

"Louise." I said coldly, creating a ball of water and dropping it on her head, multiple times. "You need to calm down."

Using a spell to change myself into the school uniform and Siesta into her own maid uniform, I walked out of the room.

"Nothing happened, so let's just go get breakfast." I said, patting Louise on the head, before heading down to the mess hall to get my breakfast. As I ate, Siesta stood behind me, ready to help me with anything if the need arises. The other servants looked at Siesta with jealousy and worry.

* * *

After breakfast the school's classes begun. The first class was Colbert's, who brought up what seemed to be a primitive engine.

"First, can someone tell me the main characteristics of fire magic?" Colbert asked, clearing his throat.

"Passion and destruction." Kirche said, uninterested.

"That is technically correct. However, besides passion, fire only being able to destroy is a bit lonely. It depends on you use it. If you use it right, it can be fun. Destruction is not the only use for fire, Miss Zerbst. You will see it in other places than a battlefield. How else can fire be used?" Colbert responded looking around the class for someone to answer. When no-one else did, I put my hand up. "Yes, Leon?"

"Fire can be used for many things, such as cooking, blacksmithing, heat, hunting, farming and light are just some of the many things that fire can be for." I explained.

"That is correct Leon!" Colbert said proudly. To be honest I don't think he expected me to pitch in to the discussion at all. "Today I'll show you a new use for fire!"

"Does it have to do with the engine on your table?" I asked.

"Leon, stop talking." Louise sighed.

"Leon, do you know what this is?" Colbert asked.

"I do, where I come from they are used in great amounts." I explained.

"Could you come down and tell us what it does?"

"I suppose I could." I said, coming down to the front of the class, using magic to visualise the interior of the engine. "You vaporize the oil in the bellows, which goes to this tube here. Inside the tube you light the oil, which moves the piston moves up and down with explosions, which moves the crank here, which spins the wheel, and then a snake comes out from here." I explained, pointing at parts of the engine.

Accompanying my explanation was Colbert stepping on the bellows, and lighting a small fire inside the tube. After a while a snake puppet came out from the engine.

"What's so special about that?" A student from the audience asked, completely underwhelmed.

"For example, if you place this inside a carriage, the carriage could move without horses. If you used flint and made the oil ignite every so often, you could have an easier and faster way to move around. Where I come from these engines can be used to move at 885 miles, or kilometres, depends what you use, per hour."

"L-Leon, there isn't a single mode of transport here that could go that fast at all!" Colbert exclaimed.

"I can show you other things that would make you go crazy, Colbert. That aside, can you pass me a bottle of the stuff you used for this?" I asked.

"Here." Colbert said, passing me a vial. "This is based on the blood of a metal dragon."

"If you could make more of that, I could show you what could help you with a lot of your research." I boasted. "But for now, we better continue with our lesson."

* * *

As the day continued, I helped Louise with her magic problems, and met her somewhere safe with Siesta.

"Wait, why is the maid here?" Louise asked.

"Didn't you get told? She's my personal maid." I explained.

"Try lover!" Atarus and Derflinger joked.

"Quiet you two." I said, pushing them into their sheaths.

"Why wasn't I told of this earlier!?" Louise demanded.

"You never asked?" I shrugged.

"Whatever…" Louise sighed. "We should just get started".

"I agree." I created a shadow clone of myself, sending away from us. "For now, try to hit that."

Louise practiced her magic over and over again. While she done that, I went over to Siesta.

"Would you like to learn magic as well, Siesta?" I asked.

"I'm a commoner, I can't learn magic…" Siesta said sadly.

"There's a way for you to learn." Siesta perked up. "It requires the exchange of mucus membranes, through."

"Mucus… what?" Siesta asked in confusion.

"He means a kiss!" Atarus yelled out. At his declaration, Siesta blushed a little.

"I was trying to be subtle, but yes, that is what it is." I groaned.

"If that is what it takes… then I'll do it!" Siesta declared, capturing me in a kiss. After we parted, I stepped back a little bit, getting a wand from my pocket, and passed it to her.

"Practice on this." I said, creating another shadow clone next to me. "I should have supplied you with enough information for the basic spells."

While Louise and Siesta practiced their magic, I got a book from my pocket and started to read. Unknown to me, there was another person watching our group.

* * *

After training, we went to have dinner, and then went up to the tower.

"Leon! Tomorrow is the familiar exhibition show! Don't forget!" Louise informed me.

"Of course, Louise." I nodded, and closed the door to my room. Once inside I quickly changed into my sleepwear and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day, after all.

I had no idea how right I would be then.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Contract

For the next three days Louise, Siesta and I continued our training with magic. Louise managed to improve her aim a little but her spells still ended up in explosions, and Siesta was a quick learner. Something that amused me somewhat was that Siesta had an affinity to wind. On the fourth day I heard the sound of someone banging loudly on my door.

"Leon! Leon get up!" Louise said, bursting into my room. I looked up from my book that I was reading, as I decided to get up early.

"I'm awake, Louise. How can I help you?" I said, noticing Siesta get up.

"The princess is arriving shortly!" She said excitedly.

"I understand." I sighed. "Siesta, I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay Leon." She said as I walked out.

When Siesta walked out of the room, the three of us walked to the entrance of the school and joined the crowd that formed, pushing to the front to get a better view. Trumpets could be heard as three ornately designed carriages made their way to the gates, pulled by unicorns.

"Unicorns, just great…" I muttered to myself, noticing the unicorns.

"Why do you say that?" Louise asked, confused.

"Unicorns… tend to be overly friendly with Leon." Atarus said.

Fortunately for me through, the unicorns didn't seem to notice my presence. When they arrived at the gate, trumpets started to sound as the headmaster ran towards the first carriage and opened the door. Coming out of the door first was a middle-aged man, probably an advisor. Following the advisor was a girl of no less than eighteen years of age, with purple hair and clear blue eyes. I assumed this was the princess as she brought sounds of awe from the crowd.

The princess talked with Osmond, and he gestured something to the teaching staff, all of which bowed. She disappeared into a crowd of teachers and guards, and the students dispersed as there was nothing left to see.

I went to my room until dinner, and the mess hall was completely silent, as the princess was in the room at her own table, surrounded by her guards. After dinner I went to my room to get some sleep, but was called into to Louise's room for some reason.

"Leon, please tell me you have something for the familiar exhibition tomorrow." Louise pleaded.

"Louise, I have something for the familiar exhibition tomorrow." I said, monotonously.

"That's good." Louise said, sighing. "So, did you find out why my magic ends up in explosions?"

"Well, at the moment I can think of three reasons. Firstly, you might be using too much power."

"Too much… power?" Louise seemed to not get what I meant.

"Exactly, too much power." I said as I created a sphere of air, and lit a fire in it. "Let me give you an example."

I increased the power in the fire, and the fire went out in an explosion.

"So you think that's a reason for the explosions?"

"Well, it's only one reason. The second reason could be is that you are unconsciously doing the spell wrong, which is difficult to solve."

"And the third one is…?"

"You are simply using the wrong element."

"But I've tried all four of the elements!" She protested.

"Wait… you only have four?" I said.

"Well we have five, but only one person has the last one, Void."

"I see… well, where I come from, there are nine elements: fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness, time, space, and creation."

"Time, space… and creation magic? That's impossible! No one can use those!" Louise said, unbelievingly.

"Well, maybe not here. The most common elements are like yours: fire, water, wind and earth. Rarer is light and darkness. Only three people besides me can use time and space magic, and creation magic is not useable by anyone but me."

"Right. So what do I do if it does turn out that I'm using the wrong element?" Louise said, unbelievingly.

"I would try and research strange summons. It would at least get you a place to start from."

Louise sighed. She probably asked me hoping that I would have an instant cure for her problems, but instead I just gave her more work. A few minutes later, knocking could be heard from the door. I went and opened the door, on the other side of which was a hooded figure. I stepped back and let the figure into the room.

"Please pardon my intrusion." The figure said softly.

"Who are you?" Louise demanded.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Louise Francoise?" The figure said, lowering its hood.

"Princess Henrietta!" Louise gasped, as the princess moved to embrace her.

"Good Evening, Your Highness." I said, bowing. "May I request on how you two know each other?"

"I had the honor of being the princess's playmate during our youth." Louise informed.

"Can't you say that we were simply childhood friends?" Henrietta sighed, seemingly disappointed at Louise's answer. "I have longed to meet you again, but I appear to have interrupted your time with your lover, Louise."

"He is not my lover, he's my familiar!" Louise said in embarrassment.

"Indeed." I confirmed, and then bowed. "I am Leon Varaltos von Crecentia, Spirit King of Crecentia, and currently the familiar of Louise Le Blanc de La Vallière. You may call me Leon."

"So you must be the must be the familiar that I heard about. I am Henrietta de Tristain, Crown Princess of Tristain. A pleasure to meet you." She said, curtseying. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should be leaving. Louise. This has been a most enjoyable moment for me within the last few years."

"Your Highness…" Louise whispered.

"Familiar, please take care of Louise." Henrietta requested as someone opened the door for her.

"Of course, Your Highness." I said as she left the room. I then turned to Louise. "If there will be nothing else, I'll go to sleep. Good night."

I went to my room and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day I woke at dawn before waking up Siesta and Louise, and then heading to breakfast. As today was the day of the exhibition, Louise brought me to a courtyard where there was a stage for performers and seats for observers. As I headed to the preparation area in the back, I saw many important looking people observing what happened. I saw the princess sitting in the front row, flanked by her advisor and a bodyguard. We were told that we were going to be the last performance, so I went and observed the other acts. Most of them were unexciting.

Guiche was posing with his mole, while Kirche's salamander blew out fire in intricate designs. Tabitha impressed me a little with her dragon's aerial moves.

"Well, we're next." Louise said as she brought me backstage to prepare.

"That was Tabitha the Snowstorm! Next is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" The announcer said as he spoke over the cheering crowd.

"Well Louise, it's time to go." I said, walking onto the stage.

"It is my honor to introduce Leon Varaltos von Crecentia, the King of Crecentia!" Louise announced to the crowd, who started to chatter amongst themselves.

"I would like to begin now." I said, causing the crowd to become silent. Louise went to the side to give me some room.

I raised my hands to my sides, charging one with a light spell and the other one with a darkness spell. I use the darkness spell to darken the sky, and used the light spell to make pillars of light fall from the sky, crossing in a spiral pattern as they descended towards the edges of the seats. The pillars exploded in a small fizzle above the crowd, resembling fireworks, and the sky returned to its normal color.

"And that is all." I said as I bowed to the crowd. Returning to my normal position I saw the princess stand up, clapping at my display. Soon after more started clapping, and eventually the whole crowd were clapping and cheering at my display.

"An impressive display of magic by King Varaltos!" Colbert said to the crowd as I headed off the stage.

"The judges will make their decision in twenty minutes. Until then, please enjoy the food." Colbert said, pointing at a buffet table that was filled with many kinds of food.

"You did it Leon!" Louise said as she gave me a hug.

"I suppose I did." I said, as Louise released me.

"You did well Leon." Siesta said, giving me a hug as well.

"Thank you. Can you let go of me now?"

"Ah. My apologies." Siesta said, loosening her grip on me.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a walk around." I said, walking out of the court to walk around the academy. As I walked around, I was confronted by many people thanking me for my performance, or saying that they were impressed by it. I thanked them but when they were out of hearing range, I sighed. Those people put up a false front to try to get into my good graces.

* * *

I walked around the academy for a while, lost in my thoughts before I saw a golem punching the wall of the academy.

"You know, punching a wall is going to hurt your arms." I joked, drawing the attention of the golem.

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The hooded figure said in frustration. "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you leave."

"I can take care of myself. The real problem is, I'd prefer you not damage the place that I'm staying at for the time being." I said, sighing at the figure's underestimation of my abilities.

"Like you can make me!" The figure laughed. "I can't have any witnesses. Sorry kid, but today is not your lucky day!"

The golem's massive arms came down faster than I thought possible to try and crush me. I dodged out of the way, making the golem cave in the earth of where I was.

"You missed." I said as the golem aimed another punch at me. Instead of dodging the attack this time I stood where I was, smirking as the rocky fist suddenly stopped, as if it hit a brick wall, and disintegrated. I ran forwards and drew Atarus from its sheath, running up the golem's uninjured arm and cutting it off where it connected with its torso, before jumping back to the ground.

"Leon! The judges are announcing their decisions!" A voice that sounded like Louise called out.

"It seems that we will have to settle this later." I said, sheathing my sword. "By the way, that wall is enchanted, you going to need something stronger."

* * *

**Later, in Louise's room:  
**

"I still can't believe you won, Leon!" Louise exclaimed.

"Of course I did. I am me, after all." I said, toying with the bronze crown on my head. "But to be honest, crowns aren't my thing."

"Well you only have to wear it for the rest of today." Siesta informed.

"Well that's good." I sighed. "Now then, I need to rest. Louise, do you mind if we head to Lagdorian Lake?"

"I don't mind, but why?" Louise questioned.

"I need to get… something from the lake. We will go after breakfast."

"Very well then. Good night, Leon.

"Good night, Louise."

* * *

The next day Louise, Siesta and I flew southeast on Randisis to Lagdorian Lake. After an hour or so we landed at a large body of water, and landed in front of it. I brought Randisis to the edge of the lake.

"Randisis, if you will?" I asked the dragon, who sent a small rock into the middle of the lake.

A few minutes later a small waterspout came into visible sight, taking the form of a sea serpent.

"A sea serpent… the true form of the Water Spirit of Lagdorian Lake." Louise said in disbelief.

"Randisis?" The serpent called out with disbelief. "But you're meant to be with him… does that mean..?"

"It does. He is right here, after all." Randisis said, hitting me with his tail.

"You know, you didn't have to hit me, Randisis." I said, coughing.

"I know, but it's fun."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I suppose I am. But you already knew that when we first met."

"Please don't remind me." I shuddered.

"Are you two done? It's not a good idea to keep a spirit waiting." Louise said, annoyed.

"I don't think we are keeping a spirit waiting, are we Randisis?"

"I believe she means the Water Spirit Leon. She looks rather impatient."

"Right. Then we better get started." I said, biting my thumb hard enough to draw blood. I drew a seal into the earth with my blood and stepped back.

"_Spirit of water! I, Leon Varaltos von Crecentia, first King of Crecentia, announce. I am all that is good where there is evil. Order where there is all but chaos. A liberator in the land of the oppressed. If you abide by the terms of the contract, then answer!" _

The water fell back into the lake, as the seal faded.

"So it's just going to ignore you? Let's get going-" Louise begun but got cut off by a loud roar.

Rising from the lake was an actual sea serpent, larger than the water copy. Its scales were a cool sapphire, and shined finely and had eyes that glowed a bright yellow. Its underside was creamy, with bits of black blotched on it.

"You have summoned me King. Why?" The serpent questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to renew our contract." I said, casting a small healing spell to fix my thumb.

"You could have made a contract with someone else." The serpent pointed out.

"Yes, but you're my favourite."

"Whatever." The serpent made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "I, Leviathan, accept the terms of the contract!"

"It's good to have you back Leviathan." Atarus said, while Leviathan sunk back into the lake.

"It's good to be back, Atarus." Leviathan replied happily.

"Well, it's time to head back." I said, approaching Louise and Siesta.

"I-I suppose." Louise said as she climbed on Randisis, obviously in shock of what just transpired.

"So partner…" Derflinger started. "How exactly did you get the Water Spirit-"

"My name is Leviathan, thank you." Leviathan cut off, his voice coming from my pendant.

"Right. So how did you get Leviathan to appear in its true form?"

"Blood." I said, not willing to go on further.

"Okay then." Derflinger said, seeming to catch on to my hesitance on the subject.

* * *

Once we arrived at the academy, I noticed that a group of people were standing in the middle of the court. In the group were Sir Osmond and his secretary.

"Ah Leon." Osmond begun. "I'm afraid there's been an… incident."


	5. Chapter 5 - Fouquet and the Iron Heart

"So, let's review." I said. "Someone calling themselves Fouquet has managed to steal a precious artifact from the academy's vault."

"That is correct." Osmond confirmed, nodding his head.

"So you sent out a small party to go and recover it, but they haven't come back. And now you want me to go and recover it?"

"That is also correct."

"Very well then, I'll do it." I said, pinching my nose in annoyance. "Can you tell me what I'm looking for at least?"

"You are to look for the artifact we lost, the Iron Heart. Accompanying you will be Miss Longueville here." Osmond informed, waving a hand to his secretary.

"Does it matter what condition the thief is in when they are apprehended? I asked, letting my hand

"... I suppose not, but we would prefer them alive." Osmond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said enthusiastically, and climbed onto Randisis. "Let's get going then!"

"Calm down Leon…" Louise said, sighing.

* * *

"I wonder who had enough power to break into the vault." Louise said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if that mage I let go earlier had something to do with it." I let myself slip out.

"Mage? What mage?"

"Someone summoned an earth golem yesterday, during the exhibition. I managed to cripple it, before being forced to head back." I left out the part about indirectly helping the thief.

"And you didn't inform me of this because…?"

"I must have forgotten." I said, shrugging.

"Leon."

"Yes Louise?"

"Tell me everything that goes on from now on, understand?"

"Of course Louise."

"You two, we're here." Longueville announced.

I got Randisis to land in front of a suspicious, broken-down shack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of bodies and a large chunk of metal.

"Well it looks like we found what we are looking for." I said, picking up the metal. "I wonder where it got its name from… this definitely isn't iron."

"Is that really important right now?" Louise asked angrily. "Help me move the bodies!"

"As you wish." I helped Louise move the bodies out of the bush that they were stuck in. When they were placed against Randisis I took a proper look at the bodies. They looked like students from the academy.

"Kirche… and T-Tabitha?" Louise stuttered, identifying the bodies. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably sent to retrieve the Heart." I said, checking their pulses. "Don't worry Louise, they are still alive."

"That's good, but who could have done… this…" Louise stopped, pointing behind me. I looked behind me and noticed a golem, the same one as from yesterday, but with the arms attached.

"Truly, whoever can cast these golems is a fool." I stated.

"And you must truly be a fool to let me go, King." A figure retorted from the golem.

"I didn't intend to let you go, Fouquet. But you are right, I am a fool." I said, throwing the Iron Heart into the air and catching it. "Because I didn't notice what this actually was!"

"And what exactly is it?" Fouquet asked. "Because it looks like a chunk of metal to me."

"You are correct in saying it is a chunk of metal." I said, chuckling. "But this metal was long since gone from the universe… or it should have been."

"Enough talking!" Fouquet declared, and commanded his golem to punch me. Similar to the last encounter, the fist met an invisible wall and stopped.

Unlike the last time through, the fist didn't disintegrate, instead forcing the golem to step back. I took the opportunity to move around to the golem's side, so that I could get a shot at its legs. Drawing the sword that was closed to my hand, Derflinger, I went to slice some of its leg off. The blade rebounded harmlessly from the leg, and forced me backwards.

'_It's magically strengthened… this could be tough.' _I thought.

The golem turned around and aimed another punch at my body. I moved Derflinger forwards to block the punch, and shifted my weight to lessen the impact. The force of the punch was enough to force me to take a few steps back. The golem kept throwing punches, eventually causing me to drop my defense and roll away.

"_Our cries shall cut the mountains…" _I chanted. The golem saw it wise to attack again. In reality, it was a grave mistake.

"_Our tears shall drain the rivers." _I continued, jumping away from the impact.

"_Our blood shall quell the flames." _I sheathed Derflinger, drew Atarus and got the Iron Heart out of my pocket.

"_Our bones shall devastate the heavens." _I positioned Atarus over the Heart, and stabbed it, slightly flinching as the handle of Atarus burned. The blade's color changed to a night black, and more runes were added along the guard.

"Leon… the Heart, it was made of one of them, wasn't it?" Atarus asked.

"It is as you think, Atarus. It was made out of a Dragon… But we should deal with the golem first." I said.

I then charged up to the golem, and slashed at a leg. This time, the sword cut through the leg without any resistance. When the blade left the construct however, the leg regenerated.

"Why do I always get pitted against the regenerating golems?" I cried.

I slashed the leg off again, using fire magic to stop the wound from regenerating. I did the same to the other leg, and jumped backwards out of the way of the falling golem. Fouquet jumped off the golem and tried to escape, but tripped over a grass not, causing the hood to fall off, revealing Miss Longueville.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact you tried to kill us I would have found this funny." I said, walking over to the fallen thief. Picking her up, I walked over to Randisis, who was sleeping. "You could have helped you know."

"I could have, but then who would have watched these two?" Randisis replied, imitating a shrug.

"… Good point." I said, sighing. I helped Louise climb onto the dragon and flew to the academy.

* * *

"Thank you very much for this Leon. I'll send someone to arrest Fouquet and have Miss Zerbst and Tabitha looked at right away. Now… what did you say about the Iron Heart?" Osmond said, after Louise and I gave our reports on what happened near the shack.

"It is no problem at all, Sir Osmond." I said, bowing. "Unfortunately, the Heart has fused with one of my swords permanently."

"Fused? Can you please explain?" Osmond requested.

"The Iron Heart was made out of a being that is long since extinct; a Dragon. Unlike your dragons here, the dragon I am talking about was half biological. The other half was made out of a super-tough metal that appeared to be turned into the heart somehow. My sword is made out of the same metal, and when this metal is connected to something with magic, they cannot be unconnected without breaking.." I explained.

"I see…" Osmond said, rubbing his beard. "Well there is nothing we can do about that then. I have recommended Miss Vallière here for the title of Chevalier."

"Really?" Louise asked, trying not to look too excited, but failing.

"Of course. You have done more than enough to deserve the title." Osmond gently clapped his hands as he recalled something. "I nearly forgot, the Ball of Frigg will resume as planned tonight!"

"I suppose I can attend." I said, shrugging.

"You should! The main attraction of the ball will be you two after all! So go get ready and dress up!" Osmond said excitedly.

Louise bowed and left for the door, but stopped and turned to face me.

"You go first Louise; I want to talk to Osmond for a while." I said.

Louise nodded and left the room.

"So Osmond, where exactly did you hire Longueville?" I asked.

I was a customer while she was a waitress in a tavern this one time. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…" Osmond confessed. "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" Mr. Colbert asked, bewildered.

Osmond started coughing "She could use magic. Come to think of it, the reason that she allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

"Sounds like a lot of women I know." I added in.

"Quite." Mr Colbert agreed.

* * *

When I returned to my room, I quickly changed into something for the ball, and went to find to the great hall, where the ball was being held. When I opened the door the guards turned and announced to everyone attending.

"The King of Crecentia, Leon Varaltos von Crecentia, has arrived!"

After confirming that I had arrived, the musicians started to play music that was soothing to listen to. Surrounding me were females that tried to ask me for a dance with them. Being the person that I am, I refused them all. That didn't stop them from trying though.

Once the crowd of females passed Louise approached me.

Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her hair tied up into a pony tail and her hands were covered by pure white gloves.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, familiar." Louise said.

"I make it a habit." I replied, shrugging.

"Is there anything you don't make a habit out of?"

"Let's see… getting killed isn't a habit of mine."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Don't ask a question if you don't want it answered."

"Whatever." Louise sighed. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"Not really, I never liked to dance."

Louise didn't respond, and simply extended her hand.

"Oh boy…" I said, pinching my nose.

"Even though you are just a familiar, I can make an exception." Louise said while blushing, trying to avoid my gaze.

"The line is, 'Could I have this dance', I believe." I said, smirking.

After a brief period of silence Louise sighed.

"Only for tonight!" She declared, and then made a curtsy. "May I please have this dance, sir?"

"Only for tonight." I said, and took Louise's hand, and walked towards the dance floor.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like to dance you can do it well." Louise said after a minute of dancing.

"I was forced into practicing. Father said I had to keep up a good image."

"Don't you want to go back to your world?" Louise asked, lowering her head.

"Not really. I'm enjoying life here."

"As you should be."

* * *

**Louise's Room:**

_That night, Louise dreamed again. She was in the castle, with two men, one of which who looked like her familiar. Was she truly so tired that she was dreaming of her familiar? She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came._

"_Leon, my son. You are to lead the Kingdom when you come of age, so you will be undertaking training tomorrow." The older man spoke._

"_Of course, father. I'll do my best not to disappoint you." Leon said, kneeling._

"_I'll hold you to that. Your first task shall be with the wizard, Manthli. But for today, get some rest."_

_And so, for the passing years, Leon undertook varying tasks, no matter the difficulty. No matter how easy the task was, from delivering mail, to harder tasks, such as slaying a rampaging beast, the young prince never failed in a task. Until one day, he was summoned to his father's quarters._

"_My… son…" The king feebly called out. "It… appears that… you are to take over… the kingdom… for now…"_

"_I understand father. For now, please get some rest." Leon said, bowing and leaving the room. _

_The King died the next day._

_And so Louise slept, and dreamed of her familiar's rule._


	6. Chapter 6 - Mission Accepted

"Checkmate." I said, moving one of my chess pieces to the side of a board.

"Again? How have I not even won one game?" Louise asked.

"Because I like to win as well." I said, moving the pieces back into position. "Now, I believe it's time for dinner."

"Dinner was over an hour ago." Louise groaned.

"Was it? I must have forgotten."

Louise's next comment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"At this hour?" Louise said as I walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a familiar figure.

"Well." I said. "Good evening, your highness."

* * *

"Princess Henrietta, while it is always an honor to see you again, but at this time of night and unannounced? Surely you must have some reason to seek my company." Louise said, starting to sound a little tired.

"As much as I wish that I could seek you out simply for the pleasure of your company, Louise, I'm afraid that I do indeed have a reason to seek you out." The princess agreed, and turned over to me. "And Leon as well."

I gave the princess my undivided attention, wondering about what she could need to see me for. I gestured for her to continue.

"As you might know, the land of Albion has been in a state of… conflict for some time. A number of nobles have started to rebel, and the royal family has been driven back for some time, and currently, it looks like they will be soon overthrown."

"And if the nobles win, you believe that the next thing will be the invasion of Tristain?" I questioned, pushing up a pair of non-existent glasses.

"That is correct." Henrietta confirmed, giving a small nod. "To defend against this, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the sake of the alliance, it was decided that I would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family."

"I see…" Louise said with a depressed voice. From Henrietta's tone it was obvious that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is fine, Louise. I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one that I love."

"It is obvious that the Albion nobles do not want Tristain and Germania to become allies." I interrupted. "So they have been searching for something what would interfere with the marriage. I can only assume that they have found something that could get in the way of the wedding."

"Truly, you are wiser beyond your years." Henrietta said, nodding. "They are after a letter that I had written some time ago. If the Albion nobles found it… they would probably send it to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as possible. If they were to read it… they would never forgive me. The marriage would fall through, and with it, the alliance with Tristain. Then Tristain would stand alone against the strength of Albion."

"I assume the reason for your presence here then is to collect the letter?"

"You would be correct. The truth of the matter is, the letter is currently in Albion."

"Albion! Is it already in the enemy's hands?" Louise asked.

"No… the person who holds the letter is not with the rebels. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen escalated, Prince Wales of the Royal Family..."

"This Prince Wales… I would be correct in saying that he is currently holding the letter?"

"Yes. I would rather not put Louise's safety at risk, but I have no one else I can turn to…"

"Do not worry your highness. Leon and I will collect the letter for you!" Louise declared.

"I'd rather not be roped into these sorts of things." I sighed. "Especially when I was already going to accept. That being said, I would like to see what Albion is like given that I have the chance now."

Apparently for someone, this was the opportune time to open the door.

"Your Highness! By all means, please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this mission!" Requested Guiche, who opened the door. I unsheathed Atarus and pointed it at his neck.

"Sheathe the sword Leon, Guiche is not a threat to anyone." Louise said. I complied, sheathing my sword.

"Gramont? Of the General Gramont?" Henrietta asked.

"I am his son, Your Highness." Guiche replied, bowing.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help?"

"It would be an honour for me to become a part of the mission, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have truly inherited his blood. Then, will you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has said my name! Tristain's lovely flower, has smiled her rosy smile at me!" Guiche stated, and fainted.

"Anyway…" Louise started. "We shall depart for Albion tomorrow."

"I have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle, in Albion." Henrietta said, and pulled out a letter from her pocket and a ring from her finger, and gave it to Louise. "This is a Water Ruby I received from my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds. And when you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please give him this letter. She should then give you the letter that you are to retrieve immediately."

The princess left shortly after, and I then threw Guiche outside. I was too tired to deal with anything else for the night, so I went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Louise and Guiche started to prepare their horses for the trip to Albion, while I waited for them on Randisis.

"I have a request…" Guiche said rather awkwardly.

"Yes?" I responded, turning to Guiche.

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"The mole? Where is he?" Louise asked.

"Here." Guiche replied, tapping the ground with his feet. Shortly after, a mole nearly as large as a small bear emerged from the ground.

"Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!" Guiche exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with his familiar's. "You look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

Verdandi hemmed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Actually… I don't believe you could bring it along with us…" Louise started.

"Nonsense! There's enough room on Randisis." I cut Louise off, signaling the large amount of space on the dragon's back.

At the same time, the mole seemed to pick up a scent and drew closer to Louise.

"What is this mole trying to do!?" She yelled, backing away slowly. "Stop this! Stop right now!"

Verdandi knocked Louise off her feet and started to sniff all over her body.

"Watch where you're sniffing! Stop!"

The mole continued to poke Louise with its nose constantly, and she rolled all over the ground, disheveling her clothes. She started to get very annoyed.

"Such a beautiful sight… the mole teasing a damsel." I said, nodding my head smirking at the sight before me.

"I agree." Guiche said, nodding his head in unison with mine.

"Stop babbling and help me quickly you fools!" Louise shouted. Verdandi saw the ring that Louise was wearing and started to peck at it. "You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me!"

"I see now. It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels."

"Such an irritating pest!"

"Please don't call it a pest." I said, shaking my head. "It was probably trained to search for precious stones. There is nothing more helpful for an Earth mage. That being said, you could try to teach it some restraint."

A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away Verdandi.

"Who was that!?" Guiche shouted, agitated that someone blew away his familiar.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the light from the still rising sun, riding a griffin. I stood my ground, waiting to see if anything would happen.

"What have you done to Verdandi!?" Guiche demanded, hastily pulling out his wand. Unfortunately for him, the noble donning the feathered cap was faster, taking the wand out of Guiche's wand, not allowing him to cast a single spell.

"I am not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the princess to accompany you on your mission." The noble said while taking off his cap and bowing. "I am the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

This caused the grumbling Guiche to quickly shut his mouth.

"I am sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

I raised an eyebrow at this. Guiche just looked shocked.

"V-Viscount Wardes…" Louise stuttered shyly, blushing.

"It has been such a long time, my dear Louise." Wardes said, approaching Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried her up. "You still are as light as a feather as always, Louise."

"Lord Wardes… please… there are people around." Louise said, blushing harder.

"Well then, will you please introduce your companions to me?" Wardes asked, placing Louise back down onto the ground.

"That is Guiche de Gramont, and he is…" Louise trailed off.

"I am Leon Varaltos von Crecentia. A pleasure to meet you, Viscount Wardes." I said, bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Wardes replied, bowing as well. He then turned to Louise. "I heard you had summoned a familiar Louise. Where is he?"

"Ah." I said. "That would be me."

"So you are Louise's familiar?" Wardes asked, voice tinged with curiosity. "I thank you for taking good care of my fiancée."

"It is no problem."

As the Griffin Knight picked up his fiancée and carried the girl to ride with him on his Griffin, Guiche mounted his horse and I mounted Randisis.

* * *

Nearly two days later, our group finally saw a narrow mountain pathway. Buildings that were carved from boulders could be seen on both sides of the pathway. I dismissed Randisis and walked into the port town of La Rochelle.

"We shall stay here until the ship arrives." Wardes declared, dismounting his griffin, and assisted Louise in doing the same.

"Very well then, Viscount." I replied.

On the way towards the inn Guiche regaled me with the details of the architecture. From his explanation it seemed that each building was the work of a square class mage, and was considered a trade by itself. Guiche had been happy to provide details as I asked for them.

As soon as we reached the building, Wardes turned to face the group.

"Leon will take one room, Guiche another, and Louise and I will be sharing a room." He stated.

"B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!" Louise said in shock.

"There is something important I have to tell you." He said, shaking his head. He then went in to book the rooms.

* * *

"It is just like you Louise, to summon a human, and a king at that." Wardes said, chuckling into his cup of wine.

"He is not your usual familiar." Louise stated, flushing in embarrassment. "But Leon has been an interesting familiar, to say the least."

"Only an interesting familiar? I'll have to try harder then." I said, chuckling.

"So, it is true that the two of you have duelled?" Wardes asked, turning to Guiche and I.

"Well, yes." Guiche managed to get out, after choking a bit on his food. "It was, that is…"

"Rather one sided?" I suggested.

"Well… yes." Guiche embarrassedly admitted.

"It is also true that you used the Iron Heart itself to capture Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?" Wardes asked me, curiosity etched onto his face.

"You're well informed." I stated, watching him carefully.

"Because of my position in court, I receive all kinds of information."

"And since it regarded your fiancée, you might have actually gone out of your way to gather it."

"I would like to have a duel with you, perhaps tomorrow before the ship arrives."

"That won't be necessary." Louise interjected.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." I stated, ignoring Louise.

"But this mission is very important, and if either of you were to get hurt…"

"It is fine. I'll be sure to hold back." Both Wardes and I said, smiling at the pink haired girl.

"What is it with men and duels…" Louise muttered. This did not go unnoticed, with Wardes looking embarrassed by the question.

"Well." I began. "When men are trying to measure another man's worth, we typically use violence to initialize the process."

"Indeed." Wardes said, chuckling. He stood up and offered a hand to Louise. "Well then, shall we retire for the night?"

"Lord Wardes… we can't… We're not even married yet!" Louise stammered, blushing hardly.

"It's alright." He said reassuringly. "We are engaged, after all."

"Viscount." I said, with a blank expression on my face. "While I trust you to be an honourable gentleman, please understand that I have the room next to yours. If Louise declines any advances, please respect her wishes. However, if she does accept any, please try to keep the noise down."

Louise walked off, fists clenched. Wardes started at the scene in disbelief, before breaking into chuckles and following her. Guiche walked off somewhere else, leaving me by my lonesome.

I sat there and continued to eat my food, before heading off to bed.

* * *

"So, shall we begin then?" The Viscount asked eagerly.

The two of us stood in an empty courtyard. Wardes had drawn his sword, and planted it in front of him, placing both hands on the hilt in a resting position. The weapon lacked an edge or point, probably used for a wand in combat, thus most likely requiring a spell to cut or pierce.

"We shall." I nodded.

"Being a noble is a burden. One cannot help but wonder if they are stronger or weaker than the ones around them."

"Being a ruler is much the same. One cannot tell if the ones around you are allies or enemies." I stated, drawing out Atarus.

"I can only assume you speak from experience. First blood?" The Viscount asked, setting the condition for the duels end.

"I'd rather do it until one of us surrenders. I'd rather not let the duel get cut short by a lucky shot." I said, unsheathing Derflinger.

"Two swords?" Wardes asked, raising an eyebrow. "Very well then."

Then the two of us moved. When I was within striking distance, I took stepped backwards quickly to avoid the forward thrust that was to force me to halt my charge. I charged again, so that to the untrained eye it looked like I was teleporting. I aimed at several different sports of his body: the neck, eyes, heart, diaphragm, kidneys, wrists, shoulders and the knees. Both of my blades were single edged, so I turned them onto the blunt side so they wouldn't deal any permanent damage. Wardes blocked most of the attacks, taking a single strike to the left shoulder.

"Such speed…" Wardes said, sounding a little surprised. "Any of those attacks would be enough to hamper ones abilities in the field of battle, and the speed they were executed with…"

"I don't like to brag…" I could feel myself being stared into as I said that. "Okay, maybe I do, but at full speed all of those attacks would not have been able to be blocked. That being said, at that speed most have not been able to defeat it until today. Your reflexes are truly superb."

"Thank you." He said with a nod. "Shall I take the initiative now?"

"Please do." I said, sheathing Derflinger. "I would like to see your skills on the offense."

Without another word, it was my turn to go on the defensive. Through his weapon wouldn't penetrate my flesh, it would be enough to disadvantage the one who was hit. He mercilessly aimed a lightning fast series of thrusts at the weakest spots of my body, though slowed a little bit the hit on the shoulder. Thanks to the decrease in speed, I was able to step backwards quickly enough to avoid the attack.

The real attack had yet to come however. Even as he attacked, he began to chant. It was the first time I saw magic being used while still in the midst of movement since I got here.

"_Shattering Wind!_" Wardes declared, and the tip of his sword wand emitted a powerful gale. It was slightly weaker than the one that struck Verdandi, but would still be strong enough to force me backwards.

The only way to dodge would be not standing in front of the wand. Or redirecting the wind.

I aimed for the latter. I brought my sword up in an uppercut swing, forcing the wind to diverge around me. Raising my hand, I rebounded the wind back to my opponent, sending flying across the courtyard and into a small pile of barrels, and forcing him to drop his sword.

"I suppose this is my win then?" I asked, sheathing my sword. Wardes simply nodded in response. I gave him a hand to help him up. "That was a good match."

"Indeed. You are truly a great fighter." The Viscount said, accepting my hand and lifted himself up. "But I must ask, did you use any magic at all during that duel?"

"None at all. I could have ended the duel faster if I did though."

"Very well then. We will be leaving tomorrow. Use the rest of today to get anything you might need." Wardes declared to the rest of the group.

"Well then, I better be off." I said, waving a hand.


End file.
